Luffy's awakening
by Themanlygamer
Summary: Luffy realises his potential earlier on so he can protect his friends and family.


**I do not own one piece.**

 **(AN: I don't remember everything that happened in this part of the story. Well, I do, just not when they happened and the order of things.)**

Luffy was lying on the little amount of sheets he had owned along with his brothers known as both Ace and Sabo in the hideout they have just recently made. It was in the shape of the pirate ship they've always wanted.

Ever since he had been with his two brothers, he's noticed that they were always way stronger then him somehow, to the point that while he never won, they always tied by the end of the day. He never really thought about it until now, but because of the difference in strength shown between them from they recently fought that large lion yesterday, he couldn't keep his mind off it. He's been thinking of different ways to fight by maximizing his devil fruit. From different attacks to forms.

He knew he needed to be stronger to become the king of the pirates. That was obvious because of how strong his grandpa was. He needed to know if there are people stronger then him before anything else.

"Hey, what are you doing up, Luffy?" Sabo was sitting up a little, facing Luffy.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Luffy rolled onto his side to face the opposite way of his brothers.

"Well think less. We gotta catch more food than usual due to your large stomach tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

 **The next day**

"So hey, Ace?" Luffy was following his brothers behind as they ran through the woods.

"yeah?"

"Do you know if there are stronger people then Grampa?" Luffy's face was red from thinking too much.

"y'know, now that I think about it…" Ace stopped dead in his tracks, his head on his hand. Luffy and Sabo stopped a moment later. "We should ask him. Or someone like Dadan. Why do you ask?"

"For me to get stronger and achieve my dream, I'm gonna need to surpass people like him. And for me to do that, I not only have to find a great crew to do what we all want, but I need to train."

"Wow, Luffy, you really thought that through." Sabo was looking at Luffy in shock.

"Yea!"

Luffy and the others came across a large gorilla. "Hey guys, look!"

"Yeah Luffy, we see the huge gorilla too." Ace was shaking his head.

"hey, maybe I could test something. OK guys, stand back." Luffy stood in a semi-sitting position, fist on the ground. His legs seemed to pump on the ground like a plunger, and steam was coming off of him.

"I don't quite know what to call this yet," Luffy said, standing with his fist behind them, "So I'll just call this 'Mode 2' for now." he shot his hand forward. The problem was that he still had no idea how to properly use any attacks yet, so when his fist shot forward at blinding speeds, it snapped back and hit his face square on the nose. His 'Mode 2' turned off.

Luffy stood up and brushed off his attack. Physical injuries rarely actually hurt him, but he still looked like he was in pain. Luffy sat up and glared at the gorilla. "Damn, he's tough."

"You hit yourself, moron!" both of Luffy's brothers shouted at him.

The gorilla punched Luffy into a nearby tree, causing him to cough up blood. "Luffy!"

"It's okay, guys. I got this." Luffy stuck up his thumb to his mouth, glaring at the gorilla. "now, 'Mode 3'!" Luffy blew into his thumb, making it much larger than his entire body. "GUM GUM GIANT PISTOL" he thrust his arm forward and it launched at his opponent. The attack had so much force, nearly every one of the gorilla's bones broke. Ace and Sabo rushed over to the now much smaller rubber boy.

"that was awesome, Luffy!" Sabo shouted in glee.

"Show Off," Ace was smiling at Luffy.

"Damn, it knocked out already? I even had more tricks." Luffy stood up in his incredibly tiny body. After about 10 seconds, his body turned back to its normal size.

"You have even more Modes? Damn, Luffy. Also, why did you shrink?" Sabo was very excited over this, while Ace only looked a little surprised.

"probably just one of the side effects from me messing with my body. I'll fix it someday."

"one of? What's another?" Ace asked in a worried tone.

"Mode 2 pumps my blood and raises my metabolism. I'm pretty sure it's shaving off years from my body." Before his brothers could freak out, he reassured them that he'll fix this as well. "I also think me eating a ton of food will help. Speaking of which, let's eat some gorilla!"

After the three dragged the beast back to the tree house, they could see trees from a mile away being knocked down in large blasts. ' _wait, that's-'_

"Dadan's place!" the three jumped down and ran as fast as they could. Of course, they didn't like her too much, but they weren't just gonna let her get hurt by whatever it is that's there. The blasts that were coming from that direction were getting louder. They could hear laughing from there. A _very_ familiar laugh at that.

Ace and Luffy slowed their pace to a stroll. Garp was the cause. Sabo stopped ahead of the other two that were behind him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sabo looked at their worried faces, starting to get worried too.

After Sabo was told about how Garp was to the two boys, he was terrified. They went behind a tree and watched as Garp the 'hero' was destroying everything. "I tell you to watch my grandkids, and you throw them into the woods! What the hell, Dadan!"

"The boys said you did the exact same thing to them. Moreso Luffy though."

"That's not the point! Now I have to use haki to find these twerps, whereas if you didn't set them free then I wouldn't have to put in the extra effort!"

The exact moment Ace and Sabo look at each other, they notice Luffy was already out of hiding and talking to him. "Hi grandpa!"

"Oh, hi. So, where's your 'brother'?" Garp said, air quoting the word brother.

"You mean brothers?" the rubber man pointed to the tree, exposing where they were.

"Wait, what?!" Garp shouted, staring at the two kids who climbed down the tree.

"M-my name is Sabo!" he bowed quickly to the large man with a frantic expression.

Garp bent over to get a really good look at him. He had manners and seemed nice. He could be a fine marine. "So, you're brothers now, huh?"

"Yeah! And we're all gonna grow up and become pi-" Ace jumped on Luffy before he could finish the sentence.

"What was it you were about to say, you punk?" Garp started to crack his knuckles. Ace tried to laugh off the tension brewing in the air, but it was too late.

"Hey Gramps?" Luffy was pulling on his shirt.

"What is it?"

Is there people stronger than you?" Garp put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, there's Whitebeard, Shanks might surpass me in a few years-" Luffy's already huge smile widened, "I haven't fought Kaido, so I don't know about him. From what I hear about Big Mom, She might be, but only because of her devil fruit. Sengoku is around equal to me, and the other vice admirals don't really stand a chance. So yeah."

"What was that thing you mentioned earlier? Something about Hockey?" Luffy made the same gesture as Garp, hand to chin.

"Oh that? It helps me and everyone else who knows about it fight. One type lets me sense things. From where something is to the immediate future. Another allows me to harden my skin. It lets me touch the untouchable, and makes me stronger in defense/offense. The last allows me to knock out those with small willpower with a mere gaze."

Luffy was nearly jumping after hearing all this, Sabo and Ace doing the same but more composed. "TEACH US!" Luffy jumped onto his grandpa, shaking him. Or, trying to. Garp was looking at Luffy, trying to find a reason why he shouldn't and/or couldn't, only to find the cute little grandson he's come to love.

"Fine. But, I have some conditions. I will only teach you three one of them each, so you should choose carefully, because after that you'd all have to teach each other. Second, you have a choice. Either convince my good ol' pal named Sengoku on the phone, or you could best me in a 3v1. Of course, I will hold back, but you'd still need to prove to me you brats are ready." Garp was lightly shaking the transponder snail in his hand for emphasis.

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo looked at each other in surprise. They jumped into a circle to whisper to each other, discussing who should get which ability. They jumped out of the circle, and stood in a line. "Can we do both if one way fails?" Ace raised an eyebrow at Sabo's question.

"Sure! I don't really care. Which do you want to do first?"

Ace smiled to himself. He just had to use his excellent charisma on an old fart like his gramps, and he'd learn new abilities. "We'll do the phone ca-" Ace couldn't finish because Luffy jumped.

"Let's fight, gramps! We'll win this time!" Ace and Sabo were staring shell shocked at his youngest brother. How could he end up being so stupid?! Ace and Sabo got in fighting stances. They knew Luffy wouldn't back down now that their brother signed their tombstones. Garp raised his fists, starting to laugh but stopped short when his head fell back and started to sleep.

"Now's our chance!" Ace and Sabo charged at them with their lead pipes. Luffy crouched down and pumped his legs. "'Mode 2'!" Garp's brief snot bubble popped at the sound of Luffy shouting, causing Garp to wake up. He nearly fell onto the ground laughing. It was a stupid name for whatever it was he was doing-

Luffy was already underneath his grandfather, who readied a twisting punch aimed toward his stomach. Because of Garp's dropping his guard, he couldn't dodge in time. Garp skidded back a couple feet, holding his stomach. ' _ **Damn, he punches pretty hard for a brat. Well, he is my grandson afterall,'**_ Garp thought. Garp pretended to spit out of agony, making Luffy smile. Both Ace and Sabo didn't even reach Garp during all of that since Luffy moved so fast. Luffy really needed to think about a new name for his 'Mode's. It took him about 2 seconds to think of gears. Apparently he didn't even try naming them earlier.

Luffy's pink-red skin and steam wore off as he turned to normal. "So, you can see the future, huh? That means I can't use 3rd gear if you're just gonna dodge all my attacks. I'm going to surpass you one day, and the only way to do that is to prove to you my strength. So…" Luffy kicked his sandals off of his feet, and he raised his arm to his mouth.

"Gear… 4th."

 **That marks the end of that chapter. Hopefully I got you by surprise at the end there. Im gonna make Luffy and the others OP af lol. Remember to favorite, follow, review, etc. If you liked it! I could make more gears and techniques if you want me to, but you'd have to tell me you want that. Like I said with my other fics, I take suggestions into consideration. This was really fun to write, mostly due to a lack of fics I see on this.**


End file.
